Returned From Japan
by Anime-Ronin
Summary: Sequel to ‘Called in Japan’, Xander’s just made it back and decides to watch a little television – big mistake.


Returned from Japan

Author: Anime Ronin

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: Sequel to 'Called in Japan', Xander's just made it back and decides to watch a little television – big mistake.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

AN: Just a quickie – shouldn't take too long to read.

(Watchers Compound – London, England)

Xander shut the door to his room, locked the multiple locks on his door and sighed – he'd been back from Japan, a second visit to collect a second Slayer, for less than an hour, and already he could feel the tension starting to get to him; sure, Kasumi was helping Dawn keep the other Slayers in line, but he knew it wasn't to save his sanity as it was to keep any more open brawls from starting in the halls (you'd think that the girls had better things to do now that he was there than to prance around in bikinis, especially in the middle of a English fall, but apparently not).

His room wasn't exactly large, but it was serviceable with a bed, a desk, a shelf of books, a closet and a chair right in front of the television and next to his very illegal (according to the governing body) mini-fridge. Of course, as it looked like an end table with under-top storage and nobody save the occasional visit from Willow, Buffy, Faith or Giles, ever came to his room, nobody was the wiser. He walked past his bags and his bed and flopped into his chair, a chair that he had hand-selected for the plush padding, the reclining angle, the vibrating features and, of course, the simple fact that it was a damned sight more comfortable to sleep in than the bed.

"Ahhhh," he groaned out. He felt the tension melt out of his body as he kicked the foot up and leaned back, reaching over and grabbing the remote, closing both of his eyes as the pre-programmed vibrating function started to relax away the hours upon hours of jet lag in his muscles. He sure hoped that Megumi Morisato was happy in her room, because it would take a bomb to get him out of his seat at that point.

Megumi had, surprisingly enough, come along with him rather easily after just a single question to her sister-in-law, 'Bell-chan', who was apparently a very good judge of character, 'can we trust him?' Bell had nodded once and had asked him how he was enjoying Japan even as Megumi had gone off to pack, and the conversation had gone rather well from that point on.

"Wonder why Giles was so worried? Nothing bad happened the entire trip there or back – maybe God's finally seeing things from my point of view and letting me have it easy for once?" He reached over and grabbed his remote – if he timed it right, he would be catching the end of the news and the beginning of the old re-runs of 'Red Dwarf'. Sadly, after he hit the power button, all he got was static, "Awww damn – who forgot to pay the cable bill this month?"

Five minutes later, rabbit ears attached to the top, he started to move back from the television when something odd happened – the screen went blank and a foot appeared out of the tube. It was a beautiful foot, really, slender, very feminine and tanned to perfection as it continued out, showing that it was connected to a leg that was finely turned and bronzed even as he backed away from the television in a crab walk.

She was about average height, sun-bronzed and absolutely gorgeous, dressed in a pair of black bicycle shorts that left almost nothing to the imagination, a red halter top and some jewelry. The most defining feature of the goddess-like woman before him was her mane of silvery-white hair that went down to the small of her back in a manner that amplified her beauty at least ten fold as she spoke, "Excuse me, but is Megumi Morisato here?"

Xander shook himself out of his stupor as he reached his wall and felt his Colt .45 pistol almost slide into his hand, "Huh?"

The woman smiled at him, three triangular marks adoring her skin (one on her forehead and one beneath each eye) flashing slightly, "Megumi Morisato, a Slayer, the one you picked up from the temple about this time yesterday?"

Xander got to his feet, putting the pistol in front of him and flipping the safety off, "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The woman arched a single delicate silver eyebrow as she looked at the gun, "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" The sound of the hammer being pulled back answered the question well enough as she sighed, "My name is Urd, and I got here through the TV. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Xander deadpanned. "Why are you here?"

Urd flashed him a smile, "Just checking the place out, mostly – Father said that Megumi was going to need protection here and said that I'm the person to do it." She walked over to his mini-fridge and, after opening it, frowned, "Any good liquor stores around here? I see you're not big on sake."

It was at that point that his door was kicked open and, on the other side were Kasumi, Dawn and a handful of his Slayers, all of them armed for bear and ready to attack - Xander lowered his gun and felt the overwhelming urge to break down into tears … and that someone, somewhere was laughing at him.

(Japan)

Keiichi looked at Skuld, who was rolling on the ground, howling in laughter so hard that she was crying, and then over at his wife, Belldandy, "Bell? Why are you and Skuld laughing?"

Belldandy stopped her giggles long enough to get out, "Divine justice, husband," before her giggles broke down into full-out laughter.

Keiichi, doing what he always did to preserve his sanity, just shrugged, sighed, and went about his business; after all, Kami-sama must know what he was doing in matters like this.

THE END

AN: Sorry, this popped up in my head while at church (oddly enough), and I figured it'd be a good way to end the story. Reviews, please.


End file.
